


Revolution

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Series: Hannor Week 2018 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, I'm bad at writing fight scenes but I tried, It's only a bit of violence now since I lost everything I wrote, M/M, Poorly Portrayed Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: King Hank wants nothing more than to successfully rule over a kingdom where all are welcome, but what's the point when humans are the most judgemental of all?





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Hannor Week ](http://hannorweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Day 5 - Royalty AU

Since he had been King for so long, he felt as thought he had developed a sort of sixth sense. When something bad was about to happen, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and a heaviness in his gut that made him anxious about what was to come.

There was no telling when, or how, or what it was. All there was to do was wait and see if it was real, or if he was just being paranoid.

Most of the time, this feeling just so happened to be completely accurate. It happened the night before his son was murdered, as well as when his former Queen disappeared in the middle of the night without so much of a warning.

It had even happened to a milder degree for smaller disturbances like something getting broken within the castle or needing to intervene in an argument in the marketplace before it all went to shit.

The way that he felt in that moment had his heart racing with fear. It told him that he was going to lose something important to him that was to a similar level of the pain he felt when he lost his family. So, naturally the only two things that came to his mind was the kingdom itself and… Connor.

Unlike anything he’d ever felt before, it hurt his heart and soul to think about such great losses. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d be able to ever fully recover from either one. He’d sooner see the end of his own life than come to terms with the only two things he had left.

If he was right and something did happen, he’s never be the same again.

He didn’t want to think about such things, but the thoughts were on his mind now and plagued it relentlessly. What could it be, if it’s true? What kind of damage would it do?

Lying in his large bed alone, he wished that he was able to share it with the person that he loved. It felt much too large with just himself, and he hated that he _couldn’t_ share it whenever he pleased.

He was the King, and yet it felt like someone else was ruling over him. It wasn’t fair that the one he loved would be treated like complete and utter shit if they ever went public about their relationship with the worlds current adversity to equality.

He’d do anything to get people to understand and accept it so they could be normal, so that they could simply love each other freely without needing to hide it all behind firmly closed doors that were locked a thousand times over.

One of the many truths to life was one that Hank should have never forgotten: the world is a very unfair and cruel place.

It was something that one learnt throughout their many days on Earth. Eventually, no matter what you do, everything will wilt and wither away. It didn’t matter how much love, care and nourishment you gave something, because everything that existed had an expiration date that couldn’t be extended.

Hank had found it out the hard way, through loss and the heartlessness of others. It still amazed him just how selfish and self-absorbed people could be, stuck in the ways of hatred and judgement. It didn’t make an ounce of sense to him at all.

After all the things he’d lost, he’d learned something very important. It was to make the most of what he had in life and to not waste his time on things that simply didn’t pertain to him.

He just couldn’t fathom why others couldn’t do the same. Why did they need to intrude upon peoples lives and make them miserable for no reason?

When androids had first been created, he wasn’t the biggest fan of them himself. One had been associated with the death of his son, which left him with a lot of negative feelings towards them for a long time. But then he met Connor and saw what they were capable of, of how much technology could be advanced and had nothing but hope for their future.

If things as amazing as androids could exist, then perhaps one day they wouldn’t have to face the kinds of losses that he did. It was a stretch, but there was no telling what could be created tomorrow.

It felt as though Hank had only just managed to lull himself into some sense of sleep when the door to his chambers creaked open. No longer tired almost immediately, it took all of his willpower to stop himself from shouting at whoever it was and making them regret it.

There was only one person that would sneak into his chambers, though, and it was the one that he’d been craving the affections of. The last thing he wanted to do was be an idiot and potentially drive away the one piece of happiness that he had left in his life.

“Good morning, my King,” Connor said, locking the door behind him and walking into the room as though he owned it just as much as Hank did. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I have urgent news from Jericho that you’ll want to hear about immediately.”

Groaning, he looked at the time. It was only six in the morning and he most certainly didn’t want his fears to be confirmed.

Either way, with how serious Connor looked, he figured it was best to wake himself up properly so they could talk about whatever the issue happened to be. Combined with the strange feeling he had that something was going to go horribly wrong, he needed to prepare himself mentally for it.

So, instead of getting straight to the root of whatever that problem was, he voiced his concern for their safety through a separate topic.

“…How many times do I have to tell you not to waltz in here like you own the place, Connor? You know if anyone sees you in here or us together that they’re going to become suspicious, especially if you’re sneaking in here at six in the morning when I’m usually fast asleep.”

Connor’s LED continued to cycle in its usual blue hue, which pissed him off more than he’d like to admit. Of course, he knew that Connor was well aware of what could happen to them if their relationship was found out, but… he wanted to see it turn yellow to show that he was at least thinking about it processing _something_.

No matter how urgent letting him know about something was, if anyone else saw a deviant android visiting his chambers, they’d want him deactivated and Hank’s head on a pike without a second thought. It would no doubt mark his last day as King.

It was hard to hold onto his anger when said android closed the distance between them, sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning down to gently kiss his lips. It was a sweet kiss filled with emotion, making him even more upset about the fact that they couldn’t even see each other very often anymore.

It was important to ensure the safety of both of them, though. With all the anti-android groups popping up left and right, it would make Connor a target immediately. It was safer to try and spread more pro-android information first, easing the world into a new era where they could accept androids with ease.

But it still made him sad. If he could spend every waking moment with his love, it truly would make him the happiest man in the world

Hank couldn’t stop himself from pulling Connor on top of him, wrapping his arms around him protectively and holding him as close as possible.

Connor snuggled up to him almost immediately, letting out a happy sigh and grinning so much that Hank could literally feel it. Gods, if he could change the opinions of the judgemental people in his kingdom, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

All he wanted was to be happy with the man that he loved. It wasn’t his fault that he just so happened to be an android, something that people struggled to accept as another form of people who were just as alive as they were. The things that they forced androids to do made him absolutely sick to his stomach.

“Trust me, this is important,” he whispered, affectionately raking his fingers through Hank’s messy bed hair. “I wouldn’t have risked it if it wasn’t. I’m not that stupid, even if I was desperate to see you as well… I made sure nobody saw me.”

Hank believed him, of course, but it didn’t make him worry any less. Not when their relationship was so dangerous and taboo that the two of them had the potential to lose everything if word were to get out about it somehow. It was just… too risky.

As much as he tried to show his people the benefits to living peacefully alongside androids, there were always a few who simply denied to see the good in it. They just saw a machine, an artificial human there to either threaten them or to make their slaves so that they can relax and not have a care in the world.

Once deviancy started to become more commonplace in androids, all those people seemed to develop an irrational fear.

Deviant androids were more human than the ‘humans’ were. There were a few who resorted to violence, but that was only likely to happen from _trauma developed by shitty people who hated androids but decided to own one._

Ironically enough, it was all their fault that they felt the need to be afraid.

But the more the fearful ones spoke out and tried to convert people to their way of thinking, the more he became concerned. People who once accepted androids were changing their minds, making his goal much harder to accomplish.

As much as Hank hated to admit it, his own voice was being drowned out by the screams of those who had nothing but hatred within them, and every attempt he made to combat against it so far hadn’t been giving very good results.

At the rate they were going, it seemed like he’d have to resort to banishing humans completely until they stopped being idiots. It really shouldn’t be that hard for them to understand that something that literally looked and acted almost exactly the same as they do should be entitled to the same rights.

“All right, all right,” he sighed, burying his face into Connor’s shoulder. “Let me know what you found out.”

Expecting him to say something straight away, Hank grew even more nervous when it took more than a few moments to say something.

“I suppose I’ll get right to the point, then,” he replied, a hint of sadness and fear to his voice, “Simon told me that some people are legitimately planning to revolt against you. It’s been in the works for a while now and they weren’t enough of a threat to report, but… seemingly overnight their numbers and threat level have skyrocketed. We believe that they’ve enlisted the help from anti-android protestors from other kingdoms.”

Hank felt like he woke up immediately, not a single shred of sleep left in his being. Without realising, he hugged Connor even closer, like he was afraid that if his grip was any looser, he’d disappear forever.

“No…” he muttered, his thoughts racing. When did they start planning this? Why couldn’t they just see how good androids actually were? “We need to stop them.”

It was only a matter of time before they did something stupid, but he thought he’d have more time to put some countermeasures in place. The level of security he already had was nothing to laugh at, especially when the all android kingdom of Jericho was involved.

There wasn’t even enough time for him to reach out to some of the other Kings for their assistance, as they were too far away to communicate with. The next time he’d see any of them would be the weekend, which was still five days away.

He wasn’t going to let anyone from Jericho fight for him, though. Not when that was the only kingdom that was a real safe place for androids…

“What do you suggest we do, Hank?”

It took him a few moments to get his thoughts together and muster up the courage to say what he was really thinking. He knew Connor wouldn’t appreciate his stance, but he had to understand that it would be for the best.

“I don’t want anyone from Jericho fighting for me, you hear me?” Hank said, his voice low and very serious. “That means you as well. I’m not going to let anything happen to you or them.”

Connor stiffened, his LED cycling to red. It was so bright that he couldn’t ignore it, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Of course, he knew straight away that Connor would be willing to risk his life in order to save Hank’s, if it came down to it. Hank would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

“I can’t lie to you, Hank,” he said softly, lifting himself up. “There’s no way I’m going to let you fight this alone, and Markus won’t want to abandon you in your time of need either.”

Hank shook his head, a deep depression gripping at his heart. There was no way he’d be able to live with himself if something happened to any of them, all because there were so many people who didn’t agree with his goal for peace.

“Please, Connor…” he begged, holding his hand tightly and kissing each of his knuckles. “I need you to stay away from this fight. I can… I can take care of myself, you hear me? This isn’t the first time someone’s tried to take me off the throne. I can handle it.”

Even he didn’t sound very convinced that he had the ability to overcome it. There were just… so many people who were assholes and didn’t get it. It would be a much larger fight than any others he’d had, no doubt about it.

“I’m not leaving you,” he replied firmly, in a no-nonsense voice. “I love you, Hank. If I have to cut out my LED to stay in this castle with you, then I will. I won’t let you face this alone and I won’t tell the people of Jericho not to come. Ultimately, it’s up to them to decide what’s important to them.”

All he could really do was shake his head, unsure of how to respond. Once Connor made up his mind about something, there was no way to convince him to think any differently.

“I love you,” his voice cracked pathetically as he spoke, showing just how little faith he really had in himself. All the fear that was hidden within him. “I’m sorry, Connor.”

They shared no more words for the next few hours, instead waiting for the most appropriate time to leave his quarters. It was hard to come to terms with what they’d have to do to.

As if it were the last time they’d be in the same bed, they made love. Hank made it his mission to commit every inch of Connor’s body, afraid that he’ll never have the chance to again. They touched and kissed as though their lives depended on it, both desperate and lovingly gentle.

Just as he said, Connor asked Hank to remove his LED from his temple. As conflicted as he was about doing it, he agreed to help purely because of how _sure_ he was about it being what he wanted to do.

Then it was time to go and confront his guards about the matter and hold a meeting, hopefully finding a way to win against the assholes he’d lost all care for.

Hank introduced Connor as an undercover spy, which was taken with stride. The amount of confidence and charisma he had made him proud, but also upset with himself for not allowing him to do it sooner.

Things would’ve been so much better with his lover by his side, but he was just so scared about losing him too that he didn’t want to risk it. Connor was the only person that he had left, so of course it was only natural for him to do everything in his power to make sure a target wasn’t put on him for being associated.

No matter what ideas they had, though, it didn’t seem very likely that they would win easily. There would be a lot of casualties. The numbers that their opposition had were definitely much higher than the amount of people in his guard.

The thing that they had in their favour was experience. Whereas he had trained professionals who knew how to fight, they were up against civilians with unknown training, but certainly not as much knowledge or strength as they had. If Jericho did end up fighting alongside them, then their power increased significantly due to the fact that the deviant androids had _all the knowledge in the world_ and could all be all-rounders capable of anything.

It was just the fact that they didn’t know how strong this resistance was or how capable they were exactly that posed threat to them. There was no way to predict what strategies they would adopt or how they would use them.

They spent the rest of the day on edge, waiting for some kind of sign that there would be an attack. All the people that were going to fight prepared and trained, honing their skills for the inevitable fight looming in the distance.

Nobody was surprised when Markus showed up, informing them that Simon and North were also preparing to bring back-up for the fight.

All Hank could do was wait patiently, ignoring how scared he was.

Sharpening his own sword, there was no way that he wasn’t going to strike down a few of them himself. He hated them so much that he wouldn’t even think of passing up the opportunity no matter how much Connor advised him to stay somewhere safe until they learned what the opposition was capable of.

There was just no way he could forgive them or stop himself from taking some sort of action against them.

And then the war horn went off, announcing the arrival of their enemies. Sharing a final kiss with Connor, they rushed to the entrance of the castle where the guard was already in position, ready for the attack.

There were far more people that wanted him dead then he could’ve imagined. It was nearly impossible to guess how many were approaching, but they certainly seemed confident since they made their presence known.

Almost all of them held something above their heads, be it a hate sign towards androids or Hank himself, or a torch to light their way since it was nearing nightfall.

Readying himself, he took a deep breath. There was no way of telling how the night would go, but there was no turning away from the fight before him. By tomorrow, he’d either be dead or back on his throne with a vengeance.

That was when people inside his walls started to attack. A mother that he had known as a sweet and fair lady tried to slit his throat, only missing because Connor had just so happened to take his hand and direct him to somewhere he could see outside better.

She was taken down with ease, but it caused a chain reaction where everyone began to choose sides, either trying to attack the King and his guard, run away, or help with the defence.

Hand clenched tightly around his sword, Hank immediately let go of Connor and moved forward to begin his own relentless assault. The feeling of his blade cutting through those who wished for nothing but him and the androids to be dead was much more satisfying than he ever thought it would be.

After all of his kindness, this is what his life had led to.

It made him angrier beyond belief. All he wanted was for people to be happy, but this was how he was treated in return?

If he could, he would slice down them all without regret. People like that were a waste of air, and they deserved to be ended. Cutting off their hate speak with his now red soaked blade gave him a sick happiness that he could now easily see himself getting used to.

By the time the rest of the enemy made it to his gates, so did their back up from Jericho. They made quick work of lowering the numbers without taking much damage themselves, but it was only a matter of time before they made it through and all hell broke loose.

It was complete and utter lunacy around him, so much going on that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend what his status was. There were so many people, so many _monsters_ who were out to get him, out to destroy any androids that they came across.

The smiles on their faces terrified him. They looked like they were truly enjoying it, like they genuinely believed that what they were doing was right.

Hank had done nothing to deserve it, nor had any of the androids.

He’d been kind. He listened to all of their problems. He met up with the people in his kingdom regularly. He allowed them to live freely as long as they followed a few fucking SIMPLE rules!

In a household, responsibilities were to be split equally between its members. No one person was to be expected to perform everything themselves.

Children were to be granted a proper education, support and vaccinations to ensure their mental and physical wellbeing.

If you choose to enter his kingdom, you must accept that everyone is treated fairly, equally and with respect.

That last was the one he advocated for the most, and it was the one that was broken the most. He couldn’t understand why they couldn’t just move _somewhere else_. Why did they have to live in the one kingdom that was trying to accomplish harmony between all kinds of people?

The amount of people he’d kicked out and banished over it was far too high of a number. It was always stupid humans who listened to anything they heard from people visiting for their fortnightly marketplace. A marketplace which, mind you, was _made possible because of an android_.

It was all thanks to the King of Jericho, Markus, and his impeccable ability to communicate with others. He was respected despite being a deviant android, and most people forgot that he even was one to begin with. Markus was the one who brought so many kingdoms together to trade and sell their products, but wanted to do it on a mutual ground where both humans and androids were already commonplace.

Now, he was doing nothing more than failing everyone. No matter how hard he tried to make the world a better place, it ended up in pain and war.

After all of his kindness, these people wanted to kill him and overthrow the throne. They wanted to turn his home into another place of hatred and destroy all the amazing connections they had made.

The feeling that he had for them was way beyond hatred, something that words couldn’t even begin to accurately portray.

Looking back, he wished he’d been a stricter King and just banished everyone who so much as hinted at a hatred for androids.  

He should have married Connor and made it known that he really wouldn’t tolerate a single shred of disrespect to an android. He should have had harsher rules in place to scare off potential threats and people wishing to spread their anti-android propaganda.

But he didn’t, so all he could do was regret all of his mistakes.

If the world was going to be so cruel, then he didn’t want to live in it. The humans surrounding him made him so sick that he realised that in the end, the only people he really cared about _were androids_.

As long as Connor and the androids at Jericho were safe, he’d die with peace of mind and happiness. That realisation came to him so suddenly that the grip on his sword weakened, his heart hurting so much that he was locked into place.

Someone knocked his sword out of his hand, rendering him unable to attack or protect himself. He didn’t care. He didn’t even look at who it was, instead embracing his fate.

But then Connor, sweet lovely Connor appeared in front of him, putting his hands on either of his cheeks and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. The look in his eyes as he pulled away were both full of love and acceptance.

It terrified him.

“My King, do not fret as there will be no one else I would rather die for.”

Those words echoed over and over again in his head, repeating like a mantra. They haunted him, taunted him, tore him open like a blade had been thrust into his bare flesh and twisted to end him in the most painful manner.

It felt like his heart was being ripped out again and again without mercy.

There was no way he was going to accept this fate. No way he’d let Connor make such a sacrifice for him, but he was so winded that he couldn’t even bring himself to speak.

A cloud of smoke surrounded him suddenly, limiting his visibility to only what was immediately in front of him. He had no idea where it came from, waving his hands in the air to try and push it away so he could see where his sword had fell.

There were various objects around him, he knew that much, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find a single one. All he wanted to do was procure a weapon, anything to put himself back into a position of power.

Anything to help Connor and make sure he was okay. He hated himself even more for his moment of weakness, but he truly believed that giving up was the best course of action to take. If he were to die, then they could move on. It would end, and the androids could do a better job at creating a better world with Markus leading them.

Gasping for air, all he could do was pat at the ground desperately in an attempt to recover himself. Even though he felt powerless against fate, he tried, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he kept an ear out for Connor’s voice.

He heard it faintly, but only understood a little bit of what he was saying. It sounded like he was relaying his position to someone – probably Markus – in order to get help.

Debating on whether or not he should move from where he was standing, he stood up and gave up in his search. He was afraid that moving would lead him into a trap, but equally afraid that not moving would just leave someone right to him.

Wishing that Connor was still with him, he really did start to cry.

Why had he ever thought that he’d be able to keep the reigns on such a discriminatory people? What made him believe that he had the power to create a world that was free for all to live in? With Markus and Connor on his side, he really thought that one day they’d be able to achieve peace and understanding of one another.

But even Hank did not understand his fellow people. In fact, they made him feel ashamed for being human, for being associated with them in any way, shape or form.

There was no hope for them in such a horrible world full of people who wanted nothing more than to destroy that which they did not understand. In turn, if he made it through this hell, he vowed to destroy them right back, because he simply couldn’t even begin to comprehend why they would seek out to undo all the good things that had been accomplished.

If they were destined to die that day, then he at least wanted to move on with his love by his side.

As the smoke started to clear, any hope for that was completely dashed. The first sight that he was greeted to was Markus approaching from a distance, and Connor being surrounded.

Then they tore him limb from limb. The first sword that he saw cut his arm off, and a chorus of disgusted screams filled the area as they saw his blue blood and realised that he, too, was an android. Some of them looked to Hank, like they knew exactly what effect it was having on him.

Which wouldn’t be surprising since he was screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs, crying for the first time in many, many years.

The others then aimed for Connor’s chest and other important components, aiming to make him forcibly shut down. They’d clearly done their research and knew how to trigger such an event, and Connor just so happened to be the only android that didn’t have the proper protection to prevent them from doing serious damage.

It was all Hank’s fault for letting him stay and not get properly prepared like everyone at Jericho was. He staggered forward and picked up his sword off the floor, but the damage had already been done.

There was nothing that he could do other than dig his sword as deep into the nearest person hurting Connor as he could, taking no happiness from the lifeless eyes that looked up at him.

He wanted to kill them all. To also tear them limb from limb, to destroy their homes and their families and make them regret the day that they were born and decided to be a piece of fucking shit.

Reckless in his attacks, it was a miracle that he didn’t get hurt himself before Markus reached him and pulled him away from the area as quickly as he could.

It wasn’t fair.

Simon was tasked with watching over him as Markus went back to fight, the android holding him down as he sobbed and clung to his sword so tightly that he cut his own palm open.

The rest of the battle went by in a blur. Hank wasn’t allowed to move from his safe spot with Simon, who had started to cry alongside him. There was no way for them to help anyone who had been damaged, including Connor, who seemed to have suffered the most brutal injuries.

But in a sick twist of fate, they had won.

The anti-android pricks retreated after losing sight of their target and being overwhelmed by the strength of Jericho.

Hank memorised the faces of every single face that he saw and what kingdom they were from. If it was the last thing he did, he’d kill them all without any regrets.

And that’s exactly what he did before ending his own life, a shell of the man that he once was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote this, I lost everything. I'm very sad, because this is nothing close to how good it was before. I really tried to recreate it quickly, but I'm very disappointed in the results. This one is late and very unedited because I'm sick and there was a blackout, my apologies. The rest of my fics in this series will be late as well but hopefully much better quality since I'll be more careful with backups... nonetheless I hope you enjoyed reading and any critique, comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
